


No name, Good Omens/Sherlock AU

by Tindomerelhloni



Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross Over, M/M, mistaken sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: I can't write Good Omens. I want to write it, but I just can't.Just like I wanted to write this, and make it super funny... have Sherlock tracing down leads and have them all be dead ends. Ending in something magical and not easily explained by logic. But I just couldn't do it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215035
Kudos: 22





	No name, Good Omens/Sherlock AU

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Good Omens. I want to write it, but I just can't. 
> 
> Just like I wanted to write this, and make it super funny... have Sherlock tracing down leads and have them all be dead ends. Ending in something magical and not easily explained by logic. But I just couldn't do it.

**_In which Sherlock overhears Crowley and Aziraphale discussing an injury. Sherlock thinks, from the bits of conversation he hears, that Aziraphale is a victim of domestic abuse. He investigates. In the course of the investigation, he witnesses some strange happenings. Will he discover who these two men really are?_ **

“I don’t understand why we are even here!” a voice on the other side of the curtain hissed.

“Because they saw me get injured. It would be suspicious if I didn’t come,” a second voice said, then added, “You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course I did, you and your big mouth…” The first voice interjected, sounding more than a little annoyed. “You’ll tell anyone anything.”

Sherlock glanced at John, who was busy chatting with a nurse, assuring her that the bullet had just grazed his arm and asking if he’d need stitches. As usual, he wasn’t paying attention to  _ everything _ and had missed the conversation on the other side of the curtain.

_ Domestic violence?  _ Sherlock wondered as he moved around the bed so his back was to the curtain. John glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised in question, but Sherlock just shrugged and put on a bored expression.

“I wouldn’t tell them  _ that _ , Crowley. I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were stupid.” The first voice, Crowley, replied. 

_ Tell them what? That he hit you? Pushed you? What did Crowley do to you?  _ Sherlock contemplated pushing the curtain aside to get a look at the two men. But just as he reached a hand out John cleared his throat and gave him a stern look. Rolling his eyes at his husband Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest.  _ Spoilsport… _ Sherlock thought, then settled in the visitor’s chair beside John’s bed. 

Pretending to pay attention to John and the nurse, Sherlock turned his focus to the other couple. He eavesdropped as a nurse checked on the injured man, taking note of his injury. He had an oblique fracture in his left fibula, apparently from a fall.  _ Pushed down the stairs, no doubt. I’d like to see his defensive wounds.  _


End file.
